


Piece By Piece

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity + Baby talk(influenced by Donna)





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about a week ago but then my laptop messed up, deleted my progress and I had to start from scratch.  
> Obviously it took me a minute to actually want to start over but I did and here we are!  
> It could be better but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"We are never leaving my mother alone in the apartment again!"  
Felicity came around the corner, storming towards Oliver in the living room.

"Why? What happened?"  
Oliver asked, not taking his eyes off of the tv.

Felicity dropped a book on Oliver's lap.

_Babies for Dummies._

Oliver laughed, putting the book to the side.  
"She's consistent, I'll give her that."

"This isn't all of it. This isn't even _half_ of it."

"What? Did she put together a playlist?"  
He joked.

Felicity crossed her arms.

"She _did_? What's on it?"

"Not important. There's also candles, scented and non-scented,   
lots of different mixed drinks, rose petals all over our room--how is that even romantic? Roses have thorns.  
Being pricked is the least romantic thing ever-"

"The petals actually don't have any-"

"There's also a bunch of toys."

"What!?"

"No! Not those toys...Baby toys, a gift card to that baby store downtown, and a cookbook for toddlers."

 

Oliver sighed, sitting up.  
"Can I say something controversial?"

"Don't tell me you're on her side."

"I'm not, I just...We've never actually talked about it."  
He reached for her hands and pulled her down onto the seat beside him.

"This is what she wants. She wants the idea of babies to come up and get us talking about it-"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but we have a kid."

"We have a teenager."

"See? No time for a baby, gotta make sure he doesn't have one-"

"Felicity, if you don't want a baby, that's fine, but we have to at least talk about it."

"We're talking now. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"That's honest."  
Felicity sighed, leaning back, sinking into the pile of pillows behind her.

 

"Why haven't we had a real conversation about this?"  
He looked back at her.

She shrugged, avoiding eye contact.  
"You never talked about wanting kids."

"Neither have you."

"Maybe I don't."

"Okay. That's okay. I'll go clean up our room and this conversation can be done."  
Oliver stood up and headed towards their bedroom.

 

Felicity sighed.  
She waited a minute before following Oliver to their room.

By the time she got there, he already had most of the flowers cleaned off of the bed and piled onto a rug at the food of the bed.  
She leaned on the door frame.

"I'm scared."

Oliver stopped brushing the petals onto the rug and looked over at his wife.  
"Of what?"

She pointed to the pile of baby toys sitting on the chair in the corner of their room.

Oliver looked at them then back at her.  
"Elmo, can't get you. He doesn't have batteries."

Felicity glared at him, crossing her arms.  
"It's not that I don't want a baby. It's just...Nothing in this life is ever a sure thing."

"I get it. I told you, I'll stand by your decision no matter what."

Felicity walked into the room and sat on the bed.  
She patted the spot beside her, motioning for Oliver to sit next to her.

"My dad left."

"I know."

"My mom was never around."

"I know that too."

"You almost die at least once a year."

"That...Hurts. I don't almost die-"

"Yes, you do."

"Okay."

Felicity laughed.

"Babies are a lot of work. I can't do it alone."

"You wouldn't be alone."

"You say that, but you don't know that. You can't know that."

"You'd still have Will, John, Thea-"

"I never had good parental influences."  
She cut him off.

"Are you just arguing with me?"

Felicity raised her hands.  
"You wanted to talk."  
She put them back down, looking over at the baby toys.

"We haven't ruined William yet. He's been through a lot."  
Oliver tried to lighten her up.

"Long lasting damages usually don't kick in until later."  
She blurted.

Oliver threw his hands up.  
"I give up."   
He stood up to continue cleaning but Felicity pulled him back.

 

"I just don't want to mess up."

"Well, you can't control that. It's gonna happen."

"You're not helping."

"We'll mess up together."

"Great, we've already ruined this kid's life."

"You were afraid to get married, right?"

Felicity nodded.

"But, here we are. We're married. We're alive. We're healthy and we have a kid in there just the same."

"Your point?"

"We got married. You were afraid to get married but we did it anyway."

"I thought you were gonna die thinking I hated you."

"That's why you - Doesn't matter."  
Oliver pushed back the question.  
Probably better he didn't know the answer to that.

 

"The point is that we did it. We even had a big party and nothing bad happened."

"Rene reported you to the FBI-"

"Nothing physically bad happened."

"So, you're saying I'm being ridiculous?"

"No!...Maybe- A little- No! I'm saying, we wait and see what happens."

"Let the universe decide?"

"Yeah."

"By doing what? throwing out birth control?"

"By living our normal everyday lives. Whatever happens, happens."

 

Felicity nodded slowly.  
"And if the little stick shows 2 lines-"

"Then we should probably start looking at a bigger place."

"So, we're not gonna try?"

"Not intentionally."

"Accidentally try?"

"You know what I mean."

 

Felicity let out a sigh of relief.  
Turning back to the toys again.

"Elmo is kind of freaky."

Oliver walked over to the chair and turned it around then sat back down beside Felicity.  
Both of them laughing.

 

They fell back onto the bed and the lights suddenly went dim.  
Sex and Candy covered by Maroon 5 starting to play on the speaker connected to a laptop on the tv stand.

Felicity groaned.

"How do we make it stop?"  
Oliver asked, still laughing.

Felicity shrugged.  
"Unplug it? No way my mom did this alone."

Oliver stood up and unconnected the speaker from the laptop and shut them both down.  
He turned back to Felicity.

"So, the candles?"

"Scented or non scented?"

"Scented."

Felicity rolled off the bed and pulled a box out from under the bed.

"Pumpkin pie? Vanilla? Freshly mowed grass?"   
Felicity picked the last one up, showing it to Oliver.  
"What goes on in that woman's head?"

Oliver shrugged.  
"Does it smell good?"

Felicity popped off the lid, sticking her nose in the candle.  
She nodded.  
"Pretty realistic."  
She held it out for him to take.

 

For the rest of the night, they sat in the floor choosing which candles they would actually keep and which  
they would re-gift to the team.

Of course the questions came asking why they had so many candles, they both shook it off and responded with it being a long story.

Which wasn't a lie.

  
They also gave JJ the toddler toys.  
But they kept the gift cards and the toddler cook book.  
Never know when they'll be useful.

Little did they know, a few weeks later, those gift cards would come in handy.  
Now they just needed a real estate website.


End file.
